Revision: What Could be Better? (A Modern FairyTale)
by michiei
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has returned to the modern world, along with a priestess who shows back up after years of disappearing from Spirit World's radar. Additions to the Great InuTaisho's bloodline are, perhaps, more important than first thought, afterall, how could a partial demon be connected to the creation of the supposed destroyed Shikon no Tama? Well, more is about to be revealed
1. Chapter 1

"You going to tell us why we need to drag some unknowing girl to you, Pacifier Breath?" Yusuke gritted out in annoyance at the teenager with the JR stamped across his forehead in bold black letters.

"First off, Yusuke, you just need to speak to her and second off, her mother is a priestess and her father was a half dog demon whose father was the Great InuTaicho."

"The wha-now?" Yusuke blinked back from behind the bar separating him from the customers as he worked on their noodles.

"InuTaicho." Another voice entered the one-sided conversation. "He was a great dog demon around 500 years ago."

The brown haired teen frowned, "You know, Kurama, you're gonna give someone a heart attack one day."

Koenma felt like banging his head on the counter, "Anyway, the _reason_ is because we have a Shikon No Tama..."

"Shiki..."

"Shikon No Tama. But I thought it disappeared." Kurama frowned as Koenma let out a deep breath. "We did, too. But apparently this girl we need to speak to only recently appeared on our radars. Hence, another reason we need to speak to her."

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked as he continued the order Koenma wanted in the first place.

"It means Spirit World has little information." Kurama smiled wryly.

"What else is new." Yusuke muttered, "Whatever. Leave Kurama the details and I have no doubt that Kuwabara will jump in out of pure boredom and we'll blackmail Hiei. Like always."

The prince sighed again, but knew that it would be pointless otherwise. So he did ask Yusuke stated.

00000

"Of course it had to be Tokyo." Yusuke grumbled, "I had to explain to Keiko that-"

"More like Kurama had to explain to Keiko." Kuwabara grinned.

"Shut it, Kuwabara!" The Mazuku gritted.

"I'm just surprised Runt-boy is gonna meet us there."

"Yeah, yeah, Kurama's magical that way."

"Tch. Your voices are enough to make my ears bleed."

"There you go, happy? Now, again, shut it! We're supposed to be looking for this girl, not scaring her off."

"We're in the middle of the city, Urameshi!"

"Kuwabara, we're going to the Higurashi shrine. The girl's mother was a priestess and the only priestess that's been obviously noted was Kagome Higurashi. On the day she turned 15, she disappeared, and started to show immense improvement on her purifying powers upon her return." Kurama calmly explained.

"So freakin what? I don't see why this is so important." Yusuke grumbled.

Kuwabara grumbled out something like "Idiot."

The redhead sighed and resisted the urge to smile as they continued on their way. They only stopped once they saw the archway.

"Freakin' stairs!" Yusuke found himself shouting, "What the hell is up with everyone and these long stupid staircases!?"

Hiei turned his attention towards his right, his red eyes narrowing.

Kurama and Yusuke immediately turned, too.

Kuwabara gave a shiver. "Uh, who's over there?"

That was when a small blur of white and red appeared in front of them. "No trespassers! Who are you?" A girl of about 6 years stood, pointing an arrow at them.

"Look, rugrat, we're on a mission to find someone." Yusuke announced, ignoring her arrow.

The little girl frowned at him with her brows furrowing. "I know and now I have to stop you."

"Listen, you brat..." Yusuke growled at her, taking a few steps forwards and she released the arrow at him. Yusuke was ready to catch it when another arrow hit in the middle, attaching it to a tree. "Izayoi Higurashi! What do you think you're doing?!"

The little girl's white dog ear twitched as she turned to the black haired woman dressed in white and red. "Mom, they were...

"They were walking up the shrine steps so they could talk to me about the Shikon No Tama." The woman stated with a sigh as she descended. "Really, I know you're confused and promised your father to look after us, but this is not the way. Not everyone or everything here is a threat."

"But Daddy said it was!"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Yes and your Uncle Sesshomaru still says that he doesn't care what happens and yet, if it wasn't for him, we would have been toast a long time ago."

The girl frowned back, "But-"

The woman dressed like a priestess with her black hair tied loosely at the back of her neck smiled at the strangers, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, my daughter Izayoi Higurashi is the one eager to put an arrow in you."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Kurama and this is Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara."

The woman took her daughter's hand, "Go ahead and come up. My mother is making dinner. Luckily, she's made enough for a giant group of people."

So the four followed her up the steps and she led them into her home. "Mama, we have four more! At least three are teenage boys!"

"Okay, dear!" An answering call came from the kitchen and the sulking child huffed, "I'm gonna help!" and then she disappeared.

"Handful, I take it?"

Kagome turned brown eyes to Yusuke's own. "Oh, that's nothing. You haven't met my eldest yet. Or the people they've inherited these stubborn traits from."

Yusuke frowned, but sat down on the sofa anyway. The others followed suit.

"Why did you know we were here for the Shiki thing?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome let out a breath, "Shikon No Tama. And because I haven't been back to my own time in at least..." she put a finger to her mouth, "18 years. And then the Bone Eaters Well sort of just lit up and Izayoi, Michiko, myself, Rin, Sesshomaru, and, I believe, Kohaku got sort of sucked back into it."

"Wait, you mean..." Kuwabara blinked at Yusuke, who blinked back and the two shouted, "TIME TRAVEL?"

The woman nodded her head. "When I turned 15 I got pulled into the Bone Eaters Well because the Shikon No Tama was inside my body, uhm, basically, I was a reincarnation of Kikyo, who died 50 years before I arrived. Anyway, she burned with the Shikon and when I was born, it was inside me, I just didn't know it until I got dragged to the Feudal Era. When there, the same demon that dragged me in separated it from my body and, ultimately, a crow snatched it up and well," she coughed unpleasantly into her hand out of embarrassment, "it kinda got shattered when I attached the crow's foot to an arrow and shot it. Accidentally." She muttered, "Either way, I started to travel back and forth between Feudal Era to look for shards and this time, my time, until we were able to destroy Naraku once and for all and...the Shikon seemed to vanish from existence. Inuyasha brought me back home to see my family and the well just...snatched him away and I wasn't able to travel there anymore. Except for two years later, it allowed me one last travel, so I thought, and I chose to live in the Feudal Era where InuYasha and I got married and we've had two daughters." she finished as her mother brought it some snacks and drinks, "Thanks, Mama."

"No problem, Sweetie." she answered back and smiled at the boys before going into the kitchen again.

"So..." Yusuke started out, "You didn't think you'd see your family again?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "And that's why it was such a shock when the well lit up again. I had to find out why and _now_ here we are. Again. So I figured this has something to do with the Shikon or another one came into existence somewhere."

There was silence and then a loud child cry of glee came from the kitchen in the form of , "Oji-sama!"

Kagome gave a faint smile and blew at her bangs, "Three. Two. One."

The door slammed open to reveal a tall man with golden eyes and long silver hair dressed in a white and pink flowered haori with plain white hakama and a yellow and blue sash tied around the waist of his armor with two swords on his left hip.

Kuwabara and Yusuke started to snicker. "What is he? A Feudal Lord?"

"Yes." Kagome stated as they noticed her daughter run out in front of the man singing, "Oji-sama, Oji-sama is baaaack!"

At the man's golden stare, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped laughing and quickly swallowed down the rest of their humor as his eyes continued to just bore into them the same way Kurama's would. Somehow, his demeanor stayed quite dangerous despite the fact that the little girl was still running circles around him and only stopped to hug his leg for a moment, "I'll be back!"

"This is my _big brother_ Lord Sesshomaru."

Those golden eyes then moved to Kagome, narrowing even more dangerously.

Kagome retained her innocent smile, "InuYasha's older brother, if you didn't get it."

"Ah." Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably at the murderous tension in the room.

Kagome stood, "Did Michiko go off on her own?"

"Hn. She is not my responsibility."

"I didn't say she was. So Rin and Kohaku still haven't been found yet?"

"Uh, didn't you mention them earlier?" Kuwabara frowned.

Kagome nodded, "Rin is Sesshomaru's daugh-"

"She is not my-"

" _Daughter_ and Kohaku is pretty much her betrothed." Kagome smiled at the boys, again, easily ignoring the death glare she was getting.

"She is not my daughter." Sesshomaru repeated stoically.

"I have a husband, two daughters, a Rin, Jaken, and Sango...Okay, you know what, everyone _but_ you that disagrees. Even Kaeda Baa-chan and Totosai are on my side! _And_ the wolf tribe!"

"Hn. Ridiculous." He turned on his heel just as Izayoi ran back in, "Ta-da! Mama let me use the colored pencils! So I drew this, do you think Rin will like it? Oji-sama?" She followed him out the door.

Kagome sighed softly, "He's not big on manners."

"Yeah, reminds me of someone." Kuwabara grinned and shot a look at Hiei, who glared back.

"Why the hell is your daughter so obsessed with him? That seems unhealthy." Yusuke stated, making the elder shrug, "Children love him. Rin, Kohaku, Michiko, now Izayoi, and when they get the chance, so do the village children. Also, Sango and Miroku's. The only child that wasn't obsessed with him was Shippo. And, he is in such denial about it, but he's gone out of his way to save Rin and bring her gifts once she started to live in the village, just like a father would. Oh, and he adores Michiko in a weird way, respects Kohaku and Izayoi? He lets her get away with anything she wants. He saves them all the time when we can't."

"You sure about that?" Yusuke asked uncertainly.

"Of course I'm sure!" she yelled at the two with her hands on her hips. " _You're_ not the ones who's seen him change over the years and you don't even know him!"

"Right." Yusuke muttered.

"Sorry." Kuwabara mumbled back.

"Geez." She sighed out.

"Mama, Mama!" Izayoi skipped back into the room with a happy grin, "Can I go with Oji-sama?! He won't let me unless you approve! Can I? Can I? Please?"

Kagome huffed at her bangs again, "You know the rules. Same applies here."

"Yay! Thank you, Mama. I'll spend time with Baa-chan when we get back!" She shouted over her shoulder as she flew out the door, making Kagome shake her head again.

"Well, what else did you guys need from us, anyway?"

Kurama closed his eyes, "Well, just that Prince Koenma, from the Spirit World, sent us here in search of your daughter because of the circumstances. He thought she'd be able to help with the Shikon No Tama."

"Not too likely." Kagome frowned, "Michiko and Izaiyoi are both only 1/4th demon, but their demon blood is so powerful that they go through this thing where they're completely human once a month. Only then do either of them have access to their purifying powers. They can't sense the jewel, though."

"So, in other words, we need _your_ help?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome nodded, "Unless you can detect the jewel or have a way of recreating Kikyo or cloning my abilities."

"No. Probably. Yes." Yusuke answered with a shrug.

"All Koenma was wanting was a meeting." Kurama assured her. "He wasn't aware you already knew the situation."

She rolled her eyes.

00000000000

"Honey, dinner's done!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted from the dinning room as they gathered. "Souta's on his way back."

Kagome nodded, "It'll be great to see him. I'm sorry, Mama. Neither daughter is back yet and my brother in law is still looking for Rin and Kohaku. Well, they all are, but..."

"If he's anything like what you've told me, I'm sure they'll be found. Michiko seems determined."

"Oh, she is." Kagome agreed with a nod.

It was five minutes later when all but Mrs. Higurashi felt Sesshomaru's presence approaching at a retarded fast rate.

Kagome immediately stood, "This isn't good." She was out the door with the others behind her just as the demon lord materialized from a pink ball of light.

A girl about 16 or 17 with white hair and dog ears collapsed to her knees with an unconscious black haired young woman on her back while Sesshomaru held Kohaku's unconscious form with Izaiyoi letting go of his fur boa.

Kagome took a look at Rin first, "Lay her on her back. Kohaku, too."

The teenaged girl they all assumed to be Michiko, gritted her teeth at her mother, but the redhead stepped in, "I'll assist you."

Kagome nodded as they all laid the two down. "Looks like Rin just has minor cuts and bruises. Probably out due to shock." She then moved to Kohaku, "Probably because this one took the damage. Bruised ribs, dislocated shoulder." She mumbled and with Kurama's assistance, they managed to get the young man's shoulder back in place.

He gave a loud gasp and groaned. His eyes blinked open, "Lord Sesshomaru, where's Rin?"

Kagome quickly spoke, "She's right here. She's fine."

Kohaku sighed softly, his eyes rolling before going out again. Kurama caught him before the man got a head injury on the pavement.

The white haired teenager stood, rolling her shoulder. They noted that unlike her mother and sister, she wasn't wearing a red and white outfit. She wasn't even wearing hakama and haori. She was dressed with wooden sandals and a knee length pink kimono adorned with white dogs. She was shorter than either her uncle, mother, or grandmother. About an inch shorter than Hiei, even.

There was just a brief momentary awkward silence and then Kagome clapped her hands, "Well, we'll put Kohaku in Souta's room and then Rin in my old one."

Sesshomaru bent down and easily lifted Rin while Michiko rolled her eyes and Kurama went ahead and lifted the young man as Kagome lead them back.

"Those are the ones I told you about." Izaiyoi whispered at her sister, who sighed, "They can hear you, you know?"

The little girl pouted as her sister grabbed her hand, "Now, let's get food. I doubt you've ate enough."

* * *

 _Sorry for all the delays. This is going to be different than the first draft, but I'm not entirely sure by how much. Please let me know what you guys think on this as it's a revise/reboot, anyway. And to be fair I wrote the first story a long time ago now, so hopefully there's been a lot of improvement since then._

 _This will be my first publish in about 3 years. So again, very sorry, I've just been busy with life and trying to figure out this story and many more (A LOT are not even published and have been revised at least a hundred times now). I've also added the little sister because it seemed to make a bit more sense, at least to me, that InuYasha and Kagome have more than one by this point._

 **-Michiei**


	2. Chapter 2

Michiko was leaning on the couch with her eyes disinterestedly staring at the screen as the two boys named Yusuke and Kuwabara played a video game.

"So, when is this Prince supposed to show?"

"Well, it's Koenma, and we told him about 3 hours ago, so...another 3 hours? Maybe?" Yusuke answered while mashing the buttons to the controller.

Souta, who had arrived late in the night to find a strange boy in his bed, his sister returned with two nieces, and a brother-in-law at the shrine, decided to sleep on the couch and then was rudely awakened by these two numb-skulls banging on the door. He was not in the greatest of moods. "If you break it, you buy it." He told them with annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah."

"This is stupid." Michiko finally huffed, pacing. "You're doing nothing but stare at images on a box." 

"What's up with her?" Kuwabara asked and Kagome smiled, "She gets restless easily. It's a shared trait they all have. And since she wasn't raised in modern times...she has no interest in television or video games or technology, really."

Kurama walked into the room, "I'll be back."

"You going somewhere?" Yusuke frowned.

"Yes. I promised Shuichi I'd bring him back a souvenir."

"Whatever. See ya."

Kagome shook her head and watched as Souta asked to join the redhead. Her mom sat down with her, Michiko sat down near them, to talk, while Izaiyoi just hummed away, drawing her pictures.

It was a little before Kurama and Souta were back when Kohaku was up and about, training with his infamous sickle weapon outside. Rin had just woken, so Kagome was tending to her.

Michiko had walked outside, a frown on her face, "Kohaku? Have you seen Oji?"

"Lord Sesshomaru went off for a bit, not sure why." He then frowned and glanced at the tree, "That other demon has been up there the whole time."

Michiko sighed in response, "By the way _that_ demon's name is Hiei and those 'boys' are Yusuke, and Kuwabara. This is Kurama and that one is our Oji Souta. And you've met our Oba."

Kohaku smiled at them, "Nice to meet you all."

The pleasantry was returned and Michiko went to the trees. She hated this place, she decided. It was too noisy and smelled horrible. She stopped when she landed next to Hiei, who turned red eyes on her a bit harshly.

She ignored the glare and rubbed at her head, "How do you do this? Live here? This place..."

Hiei frowned and then looked away, "I don't anymore."

"But you did."

Hiei scoffed, "Not by choice."

She let out a breath and stood, folding her arms, her ears twitching as she tried to listen for her uncle. She couldn't even pick up his scent and ended up growling in frustration. "Where _is_ that man?"

Hiei remained silent, having an idea of who she was speaking of.

She turned golden eyes to him, a frown on her face with folded arms still, "Did you happen to care enough to notice in which direction he went in?"

Hiei scoffed and closed his eyes.

Michiko growled at him, her ears flattening against her head, partly due to anger and partly to stifle the unwanted noises. "If every one of you is this unhelpful, then I'm glad I'm not part of this time."

Hiei frowned, turning annoyed red eyes on her. "I'm not here to babysit."

Michiko's lip curled upwards, "And exactly _why_ are you here?'

"Hn. I don't have to explain myself."

Michiko twitched, ready to rip his throat out, as her claws started to twitch, she could feel rage starting to fill-

"Michiko."

She startled so much, she almost fell from the tree. Her golden eyes turned to another pair, staring up at her with a warning look. Concern hidden deep in his depths.

She let out a deep breath and easily jumped down in front of him, ignoring the now staring red eyes. "Yes, Uncle?" She muttered wearily now, acting like a guilty child.

He silently held up a sword, making her gasp as she quickly took it from him and immediately unsheathed it. "I thought we wouldn't find it." she mumbled in relief, checking the blade.

Her uncle just closed his eyes and walked by her, under the branch the fire demon was in. "It wasn't hard to detect. Your father's fang is distinctive."

Michiko sighed softly, expertly sheathing it back in place and looking at the sky before following him, ignoring their silent watcher. "Thank you, Oji-sama."

000000000000

It was near sundown when Koenma finally appeared, immediately regretting that he decided to just 'pop' in with Botan considering the fact that a very alert demon lord about ripped his throat out along with an arrow almost piercing his chest and a sword almost decapitating him.

Yusuke just laughed hysterically at him with Kuwabara while Kurama had to step in and state that this was indeed, Prince Koenma of Spirit World. The entity they'd been waiting to speak to.

Poor Botan looked ready to faint.

After they all seemed to have calmed down, Kagome decided to get some answers about this Shikon no Tama they found. As she couldn't even begin to sense anything right now.

"Right, well." He cleared his throat, staying as far from the demon lord as possible. "It's currently residing in Spirit World under high guard. It wasn't something we felt we should just walk around with, considering it's history. Either way, we were hoping you could enlighten us on how it could have re-appeared. We were all under the impression it faded from existence about 500 years ago."

Kagome looked away at that, "So did all of us. We stopped Naraku and had put the jewel back together years ago and managed to make it fade from existence by wishing for its destruction, finally freeing Midoriko's soul from fighting demons constantly for so long, even Naraku vanished with it. I also got kicked back here for a few years and then the Bone Eater's Well let me pass through once more..." She looked back at them as Izaiyoi started to climb onto her lap, still staring mistrustingly at the Prince and his assistant. "There has been a history of people trying to recreate a fake one, but that was before it disappeared completely from this world. There hasn't been any issues since."

Koenma gave a huff and folded his arms, "I've had this looked into, trust me, it's far from fake. Could it be because it's in the Spirit World?"

Kagome frowned at that before sighing and shaking her head, "I don't think that's right. I mean," she rubbed at her forehead. "I don't think the one you have is the same one..."

Yusuke had put his hands behind his head, "So what? A genuine new one exists now? That sound right?"

Michiko's ear twitched at that and she frowned at her mother, speaking before she could, "It's not like it's impossible. Midoriko pulled their power, weakened them along with herself, then trapped them all inside."

"But how? Her power was different than any others." Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, "Have you ever heard of any other priestess with her powers since?"

Michiko scoffed and stood, folding her arms and pacing again.

Sesshomaru merely met Kagome's brown eyes, "I have not."

Izaiyoi hoped up, "Lookie, it's Kura-san!"

Kurama gave a slight smile as she ran at him. For some reason she'd taken a liking to him.

Another voice sounded then,"Maybe it was because Midoriko never had a chance to reincarnate before now."

Kohaku quickly stood, "Rin, you sure you should be up?"

She gave him a bright smile, "I'm fine Kohaku! Don't worry so much."

"But-"

"Of course!" Koenma slapped his fist against the palm of his other hand, "I'll have to do some digging, but that makes the most sense."

Michiko twitched again, her hand twitching at them.

"But why would she create another one?" Kuwabara questioned, confused. "I mean, didn't she die to do that?"

"Well, technically, she did." Koenma muttered. "But her soul wasn't released until after it faded... She was forced to fight the demon, the only help she could get stuck inside was from others with purification powers. It went to Kikyo at the time, she burned it with her, hoping to keep it from this plane of existence, but then Kagome here was born with it already inside her. It was part of her; Midoriko's temporary solution at the time. But then the well here activated and that opened up the rift to the past." He was pacing now, mostly mumbling. "True that she had to die the first time, but perhaps, unconsciously, she created another one. Maybe because she felt insecure or unsafe." He shook his head with a sigh. "Definitely have to do some research."

Botan was frowning as well, a finger to her lips, "But wouldn't she have needed a demon?"

Yusuke groaned, "This is a freakin' headache. And confusing as hell."

Kuwabara folded his arms, "Can't we destroy it?"

"Did the two of you even listen?" Michiko growled at them, golden eyes trained dangerously on them. "You can't just 'destroy' it. It's not that simple"

"I could throw a nice sized Spirit Gun at it. That should work."

"Yusuke, stop being ridiculous." Koenma glared at him. "Not only will that not work, but if the soul of Midoriko has been reincarnated as I suspect and this is her doing again, we can't risk destroying this new jewel. It could have dire consequences."

"So you just don't want to get your ass spanked by Daddy again." He snickered.

Koenma glared at him. "First off, my Father brought this to _my_ attention. Second, does Keiko know where you are right now?"

Yusuke glared back, about to open his mouth.

"Regardless," Kurama decided to interrupt the immaturity. "Kagome, is there anything else you can think of on this? Any other suggestions other than this one?"

"Nope. You guys have the best theory. I can't think of anything else at all. But, I would like to see what we can do about getting _us_ home. The well hasn't allowed any of us to cross back since we got here."

Koenma sighed again, "Right, of course. I'll see what I can do. But right now, it does look like you'll be stuck here for a bit. So please try not to draw too much attention."

The forced smile on Kagome's face made Koenma inwardly cringe, he cleared his throat, "Right well, I'll be in contact. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can."

After he disappeared, the occupants of the room all looked at each other.

Almost all, anyway. Sesshomaru claimed this was ridiculous and walked out the door, while Michiko had apparently left on her own at some other point while Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands and announced that she will be cooking a meal large enough for everyone and that they were welcome to continue to stay as long as they needed.

Kagome smiled at her kindness, but couldn't help but think _'Oh boy'_


End file.
